


[PODFIC] The Day The Music Died

by kaydeefalls, lavenderfrost



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight kinds of days it could have been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>(Codas/alternate endings to The West Wing s1e22, titled "What Kind Of Day Has It Been?")</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Day The Music Died

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the day the music died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



  
**Length:** 11:54  
**Format:** mp3  
**Music:** Don McLean - _American Pie_  
**Cover Artist:** Me

 **Streaming**  


**[Direct Download](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/0_misc_fandoms/%5bWestWing%5dDayTheMusicDied.mp3)**  
Right-click, save.  
_(THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_  
  
**[Audiofic Archive Mirror](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015062105.zip)**  
Right-click, save, unzip.


End file.
